total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bathroom Trap
The Bathroom is the main location of Saw. It is a disused, underground, grimy industrial bathroom in which its victims would be chained to pipes, with hacking their feet off being one of the few methods of escape. History It is unknown when the bathroom was built, or why it was built underground in a network of tunnels (though since it is located near the trapdoor that leads up into the Nerve Gas House, (Saw II, V) it may have been part of the house's foundation). The bathroom's dilapidated state would suggest that it was abandoned and forgotten a matter of decades ago, then rediscovered by Jigsaw. Adam and Gordon's Test In around 2004, Jigsaw used the bathroom as the location of a complicated test. He had Adam Stanheight and Lawrence Gordon chained by the ankle to pipes on either side of the room, while he posed as a corpse in the middle of the room, lying in a pool of poisoned blood, with a tape recorder in one hand, and a gun in the other, and hid numerous clues and ways for the two men to win the test around the bathroom. Lawrence was supplied with a bullet, with which to load the gun and shoot Adam. If he didn't kill Adam by 6:00AM, his family would be murdered instead, and he'd be left in the bathroom to die. In order to reach the gun, however, he had to saw off his own chained foot with a hacksaw that was hidden in the toilet with the heart drawn on it, alluded to in the tape recording supplied by Jigsaw. Adam was encouraged by his tape to try to escape by sawing off his own leg and escaping the bathroom. However, Adam also had a key to his chain placed in the bathtub with him, but it went down the drain when Adam awoke and accidentally pulled the stopper as soon as he woke up. Adam and Lawrence both tried to find alternative ways to escape, but ultimately found none. Soon enough, 6:00 rolled by, and Lawrence, desperate to save his family, sawed off his own foot and retrieved the gun from Jigsaw in the middle of the room. He then attempted to fatally shoot Adam with it, but only inflicted a minor wound to the shoulder, knocking him down. Zep Hindle arrived at the bathroom, and prepared to shoot Lawrence, as the latter had acted too late. However, at that moment, Adam, who had been playing dead, tackled Zep to the floor and beat him to death with a toilet tank lid. Lawrence then crawled out of the bathroom through the door to find help and assured Adam that he would be back for him. Adam searched Zep's pockets for a key to his chain, but instead found a tape which revealed that Zep was not Jigsaw at all, and that he too was playing one of Jigsaw's games. Just as Adam realized this, the corpse in the middle of the room revealed himself to be a living person and the real Jigsaw killer, John Kramer. After rising from the floor, he informed Adam that the key to unlock his chain was located in the bathtub. Adam attempted to shoot John with Zep's pistol, but was electrocuted by John's remote. As John left, he quoted "Most people are so ungrateful to be alive. But not you ... not anymore". He then proceeded to shut the lights off, and as Adam screamed in horror, John said "Game Over" before sealing the bathroom door, leaving Adam to die. (Saw) Adam's Death Approximately three days after Adam and Gordon's test, Amanda, feeling terribly guilty, returned to the bathroom for Adam, who was already weak from starvation. She cut Adam's pain short by suffocating him with a plastic bag. (Saw III) The Nerve Gas House A matter of months after Adam and Gordon's test, Amanda and Daniel Matthews stumbled upon the bathroom in the underground tunnels beneath the Nerve Gas House. In an attempt to escape Xavier, Daniel and Amanda sealed themselves in the bathroom, where they discovered the decaying remains of Adam, Zep, and Dr. Gordon's severed foot. Shortly afterwards, Xavier discovered the two in the bathroom, and threatened Amanda for their rainbow numbers. When Amanda revealed that Xavier still had his number, the latter cut the flesh from the back of his neck and attacked Amanda. However, Daniel, who had been playing dead, slashed Xavier's throat with a hacksaw (the same one Lawrence used to hack his foot off in his and Adam's test), killing him. Daniel and Amanda then left the bathroom and returned up into the Nerve Gas House. (Saw II) Eric's Execution Some time after she and Daniel came across the bathroom, Amanda hid in the bathroom's bathtub, waiting for Eric Matthews to arrive. Some hours after the Nerve Gas House test, when Eric found the bathroom and searched inside for his son, he was ambushed and sedated by Amanda. Amanda left Matthews chained up in the bathroom with a microcasette recording revealing the former to be Jigsaw's apprentice. After Eric awoke and played the tape, Amanda showed up outside the bathroom and closed the door, leaving Matthews inside to die. (Saw II) Eric desperately searched for a way to escape the bathroom, and found the hacksaw Lawrence and Daniel previously wielded. At first, he attempted to saw through his chains, but when he saw Lawrence Gordon's severed foot, he realized that he had to hack his chained foot off to escape, or starve to death in the bathroom. Eric first attempted to saw his foot off with the hacksaw, but when he couldn't bring himself to do it, he instead bashed and broke his foot with a toilet lid (the same one Adam used to kill Zep). This allowed Matthews to slip his foot out of the manacle and crawl out of the bathroom. (Saw III) The Glass Coffin Approximately six months later, Special Agent Peter Strahm, while tracking down Mark Hoffman, discovered the underground tunnels connected to the bathroom by entering what appeared to be the Nerve Gas House. While Strahm was tracking Hoffman down through the tunnels, he stumbled upon a blood trail on the ground (left by Dr. Gordon as he crawled his way out of the bathroom after severing his own foot). He traced it to the closed door of the bathroom, but apparently decided not to open the bathroom door. Since he was trying to catch Hoffman. ( (Saw V) Hoffman's Execution Two years after Adam and Lawrence's test, after Lawrence captured and sedated the out-of-control Hoffman, he chained him up in the bathroom with Adam, Zep and Xavier's remains. Once Hoffman awoke, Lawrence arrived at the bathroom and turned the lights on. Hoffman reached for the hacksaw Lawrence and Daniel had used, but Lawrence moved it out of Hoffman's reach. Recognizing the saw, Lawrence threw it out the bathroom door, denying Hoffman his only chance of freedom. He then turned the lights off and closed the door as he exited the bathroom, sealing Hoffman inside to die with a quoted "Game Over." (Saw 3D) Hoffman's Death It has been confirmed that Hoffman didn't survive the Bathroom Trap, and he presumably died in there, most likely from starvation. Structure The bathroom has running water, a bathtub, sinks, two urinals, two toilets (one toilet has been removed except for part of the tank), two-way mirrors by the sinks which hides a hole concealing a video camera (which was presumably placed there before the events of Saw), and three shower spouts. There is a clock above the sink mirrors that was placed there shortly before the events of Saw for Adam and Gordon's test. The toilet that was intact concealed two rusty hacksaws during the events of Saw and has a heart drawn on the tank to signify where the hacksaws are hidden. The door to the bathroom slides open towards the left and closes towards the right, and there are several installments of pipes on the bathroom walls. The bathroom also has several rows of fluorescent lights hanging from the ceiling which are turned on and off by a light switch by the bathroom door. People who have been inside the Bathroom A total of nine confirmed people have been inside the Bathroom at one point in time, with one other person coming close to discovering its location. *Jigsaw (pre-''Saw'' - Saw) *Amanda Young (pre-''Saw'', between Saw, Saw II and Saw III) *Adam Stanheight (Saw, corpse still remains in the bathroom) *Dr. Lawrence Gordon (Saw, Saw II, Saw III and Saw 3D, severed foot still remains in the bathroom) *Zep Hindle (Saw, corpse still remains in the bathroom) *Daniel Mathews (Saw II) *Detective Eric Matthews (Saw II - pre-''Saw III'') *Xavier Chavez (Saw II, corpse still remains in the bathroom) *Mark Hoffman (Saw 3D, corpse still remains in the bathroom) People Who Passed By The Bathroom *Peter Strahm (Saw V, located the bathroom without knowing it, never entered) *Mark Hoffman (unknown amount of times) By the end of Saw 3D, the only two people still alive to have been inside the bathroom are Dr. Lawrence Gordon and Daniel Matthews (not counting Hoffman, whom the writers have stated "is there to die"). It is presumed that of those two, Dr. Gordon is the only one who knows the location of the bathroom, as Adam, Zep, and Xavier's corpses were still inside the bathroom up to two years after they died. It is also likely that Brad and Ryan have been in, or at least know of the bathroom, since they helped Gordon kidnap and sedate Hoffman, and might have accompanied him to the bathroom to help him shackle Hoffman to the pipe. This is unconfirmed however, as Gordon is seen in the ending by himself. It is possible that he instructed them to leave as soon as they shackled him in the bathroom. Trivia *The Bathroom is considered to be the most iconic location, within the Saw franchise, since it is one of the few revisited locations, besides the police stations. *According to an interview with Leigh Whannell, Adam and Lawrence were originally going to be trapped in an elevator or a basement instead of the Bathroom. *The Bathroom Trap has appeared in every Saw film except Saw IV (the closed door to the bathroom was seen in Saw V, and the bathroom was seen in Saw VI in archive footage). *The bathroom, along with the tunnels appear to be connected to a factory of some sort, as shown in the first movie. This factory area is never shown again in any of the sequels. *The police never discovered the bathroom. This is interesting since Zep and Detective Tapp's cars were still parked outside the factory. Errors *In Saw and Saw III, Adam Stanheight was shown to be chained by his left ankle, but in Saw II, his corpse is shown to be chained by his right ankle, and in Saw 3D, his chain is shackled to Hoffmann. This is interesting, as in Saw III it was revealed that Jigsaw specifically told Amanda to chain Adam by his left ankle. This has led some fans to believe Adam is alive, and that the corpse in the bathroom is not him. *When Lawrence hacks his foot off at the climax of Saw, the cellphone mysteriously disappears and is not seen again for the rest of the film, or in any of the bathroom's reappearances. *In Saw II and III, Xavier's corpse had his arms spread out at his sides, whereas in Saw 3D, the dead Xavier's arms were closer to his sides. *If one looks closely, in Saw III and 3D, the pipe to which Adam and Hoffman are chained looks different to how it looked in the first two films. *In Saw and Saw 3D, Lawrence's foot was lying on its right side, but in Saw II and III, it was lying on its left side. *In Saw V, there was a trail of blood leading out the bathroom door, presumably left by Lawrence Gordon as he crawled out of the bathroom in the first film. However, in Saw II and 3D, there was no blood trail. *The bathroom door appears to slide open and shut more easily in Saw 3D than it did in the first two films. *In Saw II, a pipe on the wall to Adam's right was covered in thick grime, but in the Saw III opening and at the end of Saw 3D, all the grime on it has gone. *In Saw, Saw III and Saw 3D, a thick, green patch of fungus could be seen on the wall where a small pipe connected to it, beneath the light switch, right next to the bathroom door. However, in Saw II, this patch of fungus is mysteriously missing. *Over the course of the films, from Saw to Saw 3D, much of the grime covering the bathroom's walls, toilets, etc. has inexplicably disappeared. *In Saw, it appeared that the bathroom door had a lock on it; but in Saw II, ''III, Saw V ''and Saw 3D there was no locking mechanism on the outside of the bathroom door. *Adam's shirt and the bathtub stopper which was tied to it have dissapeared from the bathroom floor. Category:Saw series